


While Demons Tortured Souls in Hell

by GirlOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfLetters/pseuds/GirlOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin - a parody of While Shepherds Watched their Flocks By Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Demons Tortured Souls in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist :D
> 
> There is a video of part of the cast of Supernatural: The Parody Musical singing this on youtube (after about 30 seconds of rehearsing :P) (obviously, remove the spaces)
> 
> watch?v=HfekRUfGcxE&feature=
> 
> They're my friends and they're awesome, I intend to advertise them as much as I can so PLEASE SUPPORT THEIR INDIEGOGO CAMPAIGN!
> 
> projects/supernatural-the-parody-musical#/

While Demons Tortured Souls in Hell

While demons tortured souls in hell

Somewhere beneath the ground

The Angel of the Lord came down

And glory shone around

'Step back,' said he 'and run away

Before I change my mind!

I'm here for the righteous man

Who will destroy your kind.

He started the apocalypse

But trust me he'll be fine

I've left my handprint on his skin

And this shall be the sign.'

When Sam and Dean met Castiel

To human view displayed

Changed was the fate of Heav'n and Hell

By choices they all made.

Thus wrote the prophet and forthwith

Appeared a shining throng

Of fans who praised his books and he

Addressed their joyful song:

'All glory be to Sam and Dean

They may not get much peace

Free will henceforth in Heav'n and Earth

Begin and never cease!'


End file.
